wwuffandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sebastian Van Helsing
Sebastian Van Helsing es un luchador profesional que actualmente trabaja en la World Wrestling United Federations (WWUF). Antes perteneció a la Inter-dimensional Championship Wrestling (ICW), donde fue campeón mundial varias veces. En la WWUF Sebastian Van Helsing ha sido 5 veces campeón mundial: 1 vez WWUF Champion, 1 vez World Heavyweight Champion y 3 veces ECW Champion. Biografía Inicios Sebastian vivió la primera etapa de su vida en Liverpool, Inglaterra. Después de difíciles momentos personales se trasladó a Transilvania, Rumania, donde a los 15 años, conoció el deporte de la lucha libre. Su aprendizaje le sirvió para ayudar a su padre (Chevy Van Helsing) a salvar a su pueblo de los monstruos que acechaban Transilvania. Cuando cumplió los 18 años decidió ir a probar a una empresa independiente de lucha libre, la ICW. Allí logró numerosos campeonatos, incluyendo varias veces el campeonato mundial de la ICW. En el año 2004 el presidente de la WWF, Vince McMahon vió el desempeño de Van Helsing y lo contrató para una lucha de exhibición, en una cámara de la eliminación por el World Heavyweight Championship. En ese match Sebastian ganó con un diving cross body aplicado a Andree The Giant. El título nunca fue reconocido en la carrera de Sebastian, por el hecho de haber sido un match de exhibición y que Sebastian no formaba parte del roster oficial de la WWF. World Wrestling Entertainment Debido a la exitosa presentación Sebastian Van Helsing obtuvo un contrato para ser parte de la, en ese entonces, la WWE (ver Era de la Fusión). Cuando debutó en la empresa entró en la marca RAW donde se enfrentó a consagrados luchadores y en la que fue campeón de la WWGE. En la empresa fue entrenado por Gregory Helms y Brock Lesnar. De este último generó uno de sus movimientos finales o finishers más consagrados: el F-V, en honor a su maestro. Se había planeado un match entre Brock Lesnar y Sebastian Van Helsing (maestro contra alumno) para un WrestleMania, pero debido a motivos desconocidos Lesnar fue atacado por alguien, dejándolo alejado del ring, hasta la fecha. World Wrestling Galactic Entertainment Cuando la compañía cambió de nombre en el 2006 surgieron muchos cambios. Respecto a Sebastian siguió en RAW. En el año 2008 Sebastian Van Helsing pasó a formar parte de la marca ECW, donde fue 3 veces campeón mundial de la ECW. En una entrevista Sebastian declaró que uno de sus títulos favoritos es el Hardcore Championship, porque le recuerda sus tiempos en la ICW. A fines de 2007 tuvo una relación con Torrie Wilson, la cual terminó cuando Torrie se retiró de la compañía debido a una lesión que le impediría volver al ring de forma permanente. 2009 Ahora Sebastian se encuentra de vuelta en la marca RAW. Como su categoría de ex-campeón mundial no lo han tomado mucho en cuenta, pero cuando llegó el nuevo general manager, Steve Austin, algo cambió. Steve Austin le propuso algo: si derrotaba al 90% del roster de la marca RAW tendría una oportunidad por el título mundial que está en RAW actualmente, el World Heavyweight Championship. En SummerSlam 2009 podrá anotar un buen punto contra Sting, si lo logra estará más cerca de retar al campeón. Al haber derrotado a Sting ganó el derecho de seguir en su lucha por ser el retador número uno. En No Mercy 2009 derrotó al recién llegado Jeff Hardy, y así pudo convencer al GM de RAW, Steve Austin de considerarlo en una lucha titular. El 25 de octubre de 2009 Sebastian se enfrentó al campeón Edge en el evento Final Extinction, y lo derrotó, alcanzando su quinto campeonato mundial en su carrera y su primer World Heavyweight Championship. En lucha Finishers o remates * Final Destination ''(Fireman's Carry Side Slam): 2017 - al presente * ''Black Hole Sun (Eight Second Ride): 2017 - al presente * Excalibur (Terminating spike): 2017 - al presente * Van Helsing Slam (olympic slam): 2006 - 2010 * Wing Breaker (modified rolling cutter): 2006 - 2008 * F-V (spinning fireman's carry front slam), en honor a su maestro Brock Lesnar: desde 2006 - 2015 * Black Star Crash (swinging sidewalk slam): 2009 - 2013 * Spear of Darkness: 2009 * Shadow Strike/Sebastian Experience''' (running double knee in the corner): 2009 * Discus big boot: 2015 - 2017 * Butterfly piledriver: 2015 - 2017, usado desde entonces como signature. Movimientos personales * Stormbreaker (German suplex / ripcord lariat combo) * Suplex slam * Sebastian Bomb (sit out powerbomb) * Chokeslam * Distintas variaciones de Diving clothelines * Shining wizard * Moonsault * Shooting star press * Big Ben attack * Van Helsing Flight * Sit out spinebuster * Wrist lock lariat * Military press spinebuster Movimientos en equipo *Rain Wizard' (Double shining wizard) con Francisco, Alastor o John Hellbane *Magic Killer'' (Aided whiplash) con Francisco * Double chokeslam con Alastor * Double cutter con Revenger Equipos o asociaciones * The Legend Killers '''(con Francisco, en WWVE) * '''The Van Helsings / Straight Justice (con su padre, Chevy Van Helsing) * The Executioners (con Alastor y Revenger) * S & T (con Torrie Wilson) 2008 * Straight Edge Company (con CM Punk) Tema musical * "Animal I have become" por Three Days Grace (2006 - 2007) * "This fire" por Killswitch Engage (Fines de 2007 - 2008) * "Save me" por Burn Halo (noviembre 2008 - 2013) * "Ballad of a Champion" de WWE '13 (octubre 2012 - al presente) Alter egos de Sebastian Van Helsing * King Van Helsing * Van Helsing X * Sir Sebastian Campeonatos y logros World Wrestling United Federations * WWUF Championship (1 vez) * World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) * ECW Championship (3 veces) * Intercontinental Championship (3 veces) * United States Championship (1 vez) * European Championship (1 vez) * Hardcore Championship (5 veces) * World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) con Rodrigo * WWUF Tag Team Championship (1 vez) con Alastor * ECW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) con John Hellbane World Wrestling Virtual Entertainment * ECW Championship (6 veces) * World Tag Team Championship (15 veces) con Francisco * WWE Tag Team Championship (1 vez) con Francisco Véase también The Executioners Alastor Revenger Categoría:plantilla: infobox Categoría:Superstar